


Baeutiful Doom

by bloompom



Series: My Own Aesthetic [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan si probably whipped too, Crushes, First Meetings, Halloween Costumes, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Kinda, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, M/M, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Speed Dating, They're just all gay and whipped, grim reaper Minho - Freeform, hyunin if you squint, jisung is oblivious, not really - Freeform, playboy bunny Jisung, wbk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: Jisung is just really done with the speed date that his best friend dragged him to so he came up with a plan and that is to scare the guys that he is being paired with as much as he can so he won’t end up on a date. But that is before he met the beautiful grim reaper with scarlet cheeks and ears.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: My Own Aesthetic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109318
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	Baeutiful Doom

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Halloween fic that is way overdue. In my defense, I started making this a week ago cause my brain needed to process that oh, it's Halloween, and people are in need of playboy bunny Jisung.
> 
> What am I even saying,, anyway, Enjoy!!

“Do I really have to wear this?” 

Jisung asked for the nth time that night. His best friend, Felix asked him to join a Halloween party that he refused several times giving him several excuses that only ended up with him in a playboy bunny costume.

“You told me you didn’t have any costume so I made you one! Of course, you need to wear it!” Felix replied excitedly, bouncing on his black spandex cat costume.

The costume is honestly not that bad, Felix just grabbed a black lace see-through button up on his closet with his black leather pants. He then DIY-ed the red ribbon choker that is on his neck and the bunny red ears perched up on his head.

“Then can I at least button thes-”

“No can do, that’s the whole concept of it Jisungie! You need to be sexy” Felix said, cutting him off and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jisung just huffed and pouted at his best friend. As much as he wanted to argue, he has been ignoring Felix’ invitation for his schoolwork and shift at work. He has been busy for a few weeks and this is his way of making it up to his best friend.

“Now come here so I can do your makeup,” Jisung just groaned and obliged his best friend's request.

“Lixie, we did not agree about this!!” Jisung whispered-yelled to his best friend. They are already at the venue and Jisung’s eyelids are sparkly enough to reflect all the lights there. Now, Felix is dragging him to join the speed date that is organized by the host of the event. There are booths placed all around the living room of the gigantic house.

“Come on! It’s gonna be fun!!” When Felix had successfully dragged him to the front of the crowd, the MC started explaining the mechanics of the game.

“Now we have ten booths here that contain our lucky singles. Each batch is given exactly 5 minutes to talk and after that, the switch should happen. There is a button inside every booth and a connecting red light at the top of it. If the single peeps find the person that they want to have a date with, they only have to press the button. This will trigger the red light that will also lift the cloth between you and the singles. No one is allowed to go inside that booth and disturb the couple. Just a reminder, it can only be pressed once and the couple inside can do whatever they want for as long as they want to.” A couple of people cheered after the explanation. This is definitely not on Jisung’s alley. He’s a 100% introvert and thinking about talking to ten strangers already drains his social battery.

When they are already in line, Jisung is already fidgeting with his hands. He can feel the sweat that is starting to form on his forehead and back.

“Sungie? If you really don’t want to join it’s fine. I promise.” Felix said, concern written all over his face. His best friend knows how anxious Jisung gets when meeting new people and yes, maybe he forgot about it because of the adrenaline of the party in his body, but he knows that Felix does care about him.

Jisung smiled at him and took a deep breath. Well, it is not every day that Jisung gets to push his limits and he honestly thinks that it’s not that bad. The black cloth that covers each booth also gave him some comfort that if he does embarrass himself, at least it’s only between them and the person inside the booth.

“It’s fine Lixie, don’t worry about me,” Jisung gave him the most reassuring smile that he can make and held his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. 

“You’re sweating,” Jisung said when he felt the nerves of his best friend.

“Uhm yeah,” Felix let out a nervous chuckle and looked away, giving his red ears away for Jisung to see.

“Oh my god, is Chan Hyung one of them?” Jisung asked, feeling like he solved a mystery.

Felix groaned and covered his face. He has the fattest crush on Jisung’s closest Senior, Bang Chan and that is definitely why his best friend insisted on coming to this party.

“Okay let’s start!” The MC announced and they went to their places. Jisung was placed on booth number 3 while Felix was at 2.

_Here goes nothing.._

Jisung thought before entering the booth. It was very dark inside and his eyes had to adjust before making out the face in front of him.

“Hey,” He heard the voice say and it made him jump on his place. _Right, people._

“Hey,” he answered, brows furrowed, still trying to figure out the face in front of him.

“Are you alright? Or just drunk?” He heard the other man say again with a chuckle.

“Totally not drunk, I just- I can’t see you. It’s too dark in here,” Jisung said, trying his best to focus his eyes.

“Dude, that’s the whole point. We just need to talk,” The stranger said, chuckling again.

“So, you can see me, but I’m not supposed to see you?”

“Yup”

“That’s just not fair,” He said, pouting.

“Oh you’re cute, I’d press this button if I wasn’t waiting for someone,”

“You’d what?” Jisung asked, not processing everything that he’s hearing

“The button? _The-press-and-red-light-on-cloth-falling-off-button._ Literally, the whole concept of this speed date” The other man said again with a chuckle.

_What’s so funny?_

“Oh, right,” Jisung replied, forcing a chuckle out too.

“So, I’m Hyunjin, I think we’re in the same year actually.”

_Hyunjin... Felix’ dance mate!_

“Oh I think I do know you, I’m Han Jisung, by the way,” Jisung said, still awkwardly trying to find something to focus his eyes on.

“Han Jisung? As in Bang Chan’s friend Jisung?”

“Uhm, yes? Why?” He heard the guy laugh out loud before wheezing. 

“Oh this is going to be perfect,” he heard the other say from the other side.

“What do you mean?” Jisung could never be more confused than he is right now.

“One minute left!” 

“It’s nice meeting you Jisung! I hope you find your doom!” Hyunjin said while chuckling. 

“What the hell do you mean-”

“Time’s Up!” 

Jisung went out of the booth and his eyes had to adjust to the lights outside, again. 

_This is going to give me a headache._

  
  
  


On his fourth booth, Jisung was just done. He went out and tried to look for his best friend but he did not see him anywhere. 

“Where’s Felix?” Jisung asked Jeongin, one of his friends he knew from Chan.

“At booth number 9,” Jeongin said with a smile and Jisung looked for the said booth only to see it with a red light above it.

“Oh my god” Jisung said covering his mouth.

“Guess who’s there,” Jeongin added with a smirk.

“No way,” Jisung said with an excited smile and Jeongin just nodded with the same smile on his face.

“Get inside your booths please!” The MC announced that stopped them from making weird noises. Jisung just sighed and decided to just go with it.

_I’ll end this quickly so that I can get the hell out of here._

“Hi, I’m Jisung and I have commitment issues.” He greeted the other and he expected a laugh in return but he heard nothing from the other.

“I’m also a very busy and messy person, just wanna let you know,” He tried again, but still nothing

“Also, I stuff food in my cheeks when I eat, It’s really gross,” He said, and still, nothing.

“And I don’t look like this every day, I usually look like a zombie,” He added.

“You know, thinking about it, I should’ve just dressed up as a Zombie,” he said nodding, forgetting the person in front of him and just saying what’s on his mind.

“2 minutes left!” The MC said and it reminded him that the other person hasn't spoken yet.

“Uhm, is you- not speaking, mean that you’re not interested?” Jisung tried to clear and before he can even finish his sentence the other person cut him off,

“NO!” He heard the other shout that made him jump again. 

“Jesus, you did not have to shout,” Jisung said while holding his chest trying to calm his heart down.

“I-I’m sorry,” He heard the other whisper behind the cloth and it made Jisung coo inside at how small the other sounded.

He’s not really into cute-small guys but he thinks he can be friends with the other so he smiled his heart-shaped smile, showing off his teeth and he jumped again when a buzz rang with the cloth between them lifting up.

He stared at the other with wide eyes and blinked a few times trying to process what the hell just happened. Jisung looked up and saw the red light above them. His eyes went back to the man that’s standing in front of him. He’s probably a bit taller than Jisung, feline eyes staring right back at him like a deer caught in the headlight. Perfectly sculpted nose and pretty pink lips. _He’s Pretty... Like really pretty…_

He looked up again and it all started sinking in.

_He pressed it,_

“You pressed it,” He repeated out loud, still staring at the other.

“I, uhm, I’m Lee Minho,” The other introduced himself with tinted ears and cheeks.

“You pressed it,” Jisung repeated again, still dumbstruck about what happened.

This made the other giggle and _oh, he’s beautiful_

“Yeah, I did,” The guy- Minho said with a smile. The shy cute guy from before, gone.

“Why- did you not hear me when I came in?” He asked again, trying to make sure. Ponting at the entrance of the booth trying to emphasize what he just said. 

“I did,” He replied, still with that beautiful smile on his face.

“Are you drunk then?” Jisung asked with a confused look on his face which made the other laugh out loud and _oh my god, he’s gorgeous._

“No, I’m not.” He answered after he calmed down still that smile on his face.

“Then what’s wrong with you?” Jisung said with a little bit of chuckle finding their exchange funny.

“Nothing, I pressed it because I wanted to.” He said and Jisung stared at him again.

_He pressed it because he wanted to….oh, Oh.._

“You...Me?” He asked, pointing at himself, not able to make a full sentence. This beautiful guy wanted to date him? Him?

Minho nodded with a giggle that made Jisung blush.

“Oh god, you’re really cute,” He heard Minho whisper which made him a deeper shade of red.

“So uhm,” Minho started again, rubbing the back of his head. Jisung looked up at him, waiting for what he was about to say, ears and cheeks still red from the compliment.

“How does Saturday night sound?” He asked with a small smile, eyes sparkling like it holds dozens of galaxies in them and Jisung can’t help but smile back.

“It’s a date,” Jisung said and he saw the other’s smile widen. 

  
“What are you supposed to be, by the way?” Jisung asked looking at the other’s costume. Minho looked down at his all-black outfit and Jisung saw the way his expression changed in a blink of an eye.

“Your doom,” Minho said with a smirk looking up at him.

And if Minho took more than his soul that night, he did not have to know.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Tell me if you guys want more of this AU cause I kinda want to write a domestic fluff of whipped Minho and shy Jisung. Thank you for reading!! ILYY!! <3


End file.
